The New Age of Hogwarts
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Albus Potter is Slytherin's Quidditch Seeker. James is Gryffindor's quidditch Seeker. But who is Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's new Seeker? And goodness me, who is that plain and boring new teacher for Transfiguration? Uh, why is she so creepy even though she's so boring looking...? Crazy things are happening, even after the Second War at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

WRITTEN BY TORA

* * *

A/N: When I first wrote this, I actually calculated how old everyone would be. Or at least, I tried to calculate. If I calculated wrongly, please don't get too mad and just deal with it…

Also, I turning away from the usual Rose + Scorpius thing. I'll be putting Rose with someone else, and Scorpius with someone else, but I shaunt tell you who, that'd spoil the fun!

Tell me what you think! :) all reviews are welcomed!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Mum, dad says that if I'm not in Gryffindor, he'll disown me! Is he telling the truth?" Worried young master Hugo Weasley.

Hermione Granger Weasley gave Ron an evil eye. "Oh he said that, did he? Well take note, Hugo, your father said that to Rose, and she's in Ravenclaw. Tell me, have we disowned Rose?"

Hugo looked at his older sister, who was in her third year at Hogwarts. Her freckles and nose were in deep in a book. "Well… dad keeps saying he'll disown Rosie…" Hugo's voice trailed off.

Ron seemed to be listening to the conversation. He gave Hermione a silly grin. In return, Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Don't listen to your father, Hugo."

Ron quickly changed the subject by saying eagerly, "Look! Oy! Harry! Over here!" Ron waved vigorously to a man with black untidy hair and bright green eyes. He wasn't very tall, but he had that scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. He was Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived.

Harry returned the wave, and beckoned his family to follow him. The three young Potter children raced ahead of Harry to greet their cousins and uncle and aunt.

Lily Potter quickly went to Hugo's side and said eagerly, "What House do you think you're going to be in?"

Hugo glanced at Ron, who winked at him. "Gryffindor!" He said with might.

Lily said wisely, "I think I'll let the hat decide on where I'm going to be in." She tried to tie her hair back into a ponytail, but it failed, so she just let the long red ripples ripple onwards.

Albus whispered to Rose, "I hope she's not in my house…"

"I heard that!" Lily said indignantly.

"So! Is it true, Rose? Are you and Scorpius together?" James asked, butting in and putting an arm around Rose and Albus. Albus didn't look too thrilled about James locking onto his neck.

Rose shrugged James off and said, "We're _not_ together! We aren't even in the same house for crying out loud!"

Albus muttered under his breath, "Glad he's not in my house." Albus ruffled his jet black hair and gave a moody look at Lily. He gently shoved her aside. He really didn't like it when girls crowded his bubble.

Lily dropped her voice as they all began their mindless gossip. "It's really surprising that he's in Gryffindor. I think the hat made a mistake!"

Albus made a face, "That guy is scary."

"He's not too bad," James said, winking at Rose. Rose glared at her teasing cousin.

"That's exactly why he's scary," Albus said pompously. "He's not like a Malfoy. He's… he's… _nice_… it's like… he was raised in a barn or something," Albus explained exuberantly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Almost eleven!" Ginny said, tapping her Muggle watch, a gift from her husband.

"Like I said, he's not too bad, is he, Rosy-darling?" James said, jostling Rose. He gave her a mischievous smile.

Before Rose could sock James in the face, James took off with his trolley and ran into the wall of Platform Nine and Three quarters. There was a ripple as his foot disappeared.

Rose, grimly looked at the brick wall, and ran into the wall with righteous anger, as if she were imagining that the wall was James's face.

Albus pushed his jet black hair out of his face, and ran into the wall. He always flinched when entering it. Suppose he crashed into it?

Ginny nodded to the nervous Lily. "Don't worry, Lil. Just run."

Harry took Lily's trolley and said, "I'll push the trolley for you."

Lily obligingly let go of the trolley and ran into the wall and vanished.

"Great! I never got to talk to Rose about not being too cuddly with that Malfoy boy!" Ron said, balling up his hands.

"Just cool it, Ron!" Hermione hissed at Ron. She grabbed her husband's collar so he couldn't go chasing after Rose.

"If I see them snog—" Ron started.

"I said calm down, Ron!" Hermione pleaded.

Ron threw his hands up and said, "Okay! Okay! Don't blame me if we get a Malfoy in the family!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, they're just _thirteen_."

Ron held his tongue and ran into the wall, vanishing, like everyone else.

Hermione followed, helping Hugo with his stuff.

"Mum, if I'm in Slytherin, will daddy get mad?" Hugo asked timidly.

Hermione reassured him, "Hugo, if you're in Slytherin, be proud of your house. You don't see Albus being ashamed of being in Slytherin, do you? It's about what's inside you, not what house you're in."

Hugo sighed and hugged his mum tightly. "Bye, mum!"

The big red train that said Hogwarts Express on it was starting to puff and steam. Children shoved and jostled each other. Everyone was eager and excited.

Hugo climbed aboard on the train and waved to his mother.

Hugo found the compartment with his cousin and her friend, Lucy Longbottom.

Lucy pushed back some pale blonde hair and said excitedly, "I'm going to be a Hufflepuff! That way I can always be with daddy!"

Hugo sighed and said enviously, "It must be nice to have your father be the head of Hufflepuff."

Lucy grinned and said, "Mummy said she wished she could live at Hogwarts, but she's been busy with the nargles! I helped her hang up the mistletoe around our house, you know."

"It's not Christmas time," Lily said, frowning.

Lucy nodded softly and said, "I know, but mummy says—"

"Why would you have mistletoe up when it's not even Christmas time?" Exclaimed Lily.

Lucy tried to explain to Lily why they had mistletoes around their house, but Lily couldn't understand why one would have mistletoes when it wasn't Christmas time.

Meanwhile, Rose was having a hard time trying to find a compartment. She ended up in a mostly Slytherin compartment.

"I'm kind of hoping Lily isn't going to be in my house," Albus repeated for the fourth time. He gloomily looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. Albus liked his little sister, but she could be a little beast at times. Not that Albus was never a beast. Noooo never… he was just a little moody at times.

"Quit worrying about it," Henry Finnen said, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Easy for you to say, Hal. You don't have an annoying little sister," Albus snapped back.

A boy with brown hair and simple looks said, "I do."

"Hey! Take that back, Corwin!" Said a small girl, with brown hair and honey coloured eyes. She glared at her older brother.

"Only joking, Sydney!" Corwin chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "I'm leaving to find more mature people to talk to."

Albus snorted incredulously and said, "More mature, eh? More like more silly people."

Albus muttered some more at Rose, as she slammed the door close.

"Please be a little more careful with those doors. They are rather pricey," said a tall woman. She had a slithery smile, and a small dimple. She had brown hair and brown eyes, very simple and dull in Rose's mind. Too bad she didn't have blue or black or silvery hair. Or maybe black or orange or sea green eyes. No, this woman was simple looking.

"W-who are you?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"Professor Ravens," she said simply. She didn't look at Rose for a second time. She merely swept past Rose and went down the hall, her black robe following.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by Tora**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

This time, Rose closed the door a little more quietly and plopped down next to James. "We've got a new teacher…"

Scorpius Malfoy looked up and said, "New teacher?"

Rose straightened her hair and said, "Yeah, she says her name is Professor Ravens."

"What's she teaching?" Fred Weasley the second asked.

Rose dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Transfiguration."

James whispered back, "That stinks. I was hoping for a new head."

"New head? What's wrong with Professor Lupin?" Scorpius asked.

James kept snickering. "I meant the headmaster. Any moment now, headmaster Professor McGonagall will kick the bucket."

Fred roared with laughter and held up his hand. James slapped the hand and winked at Rose.

"_James_!" Rose said indignantly. How could James be so mean and heartless?

"Professor Malfoy is the one that should kick the bucket," Said Eileen Wales, who was sitting next to Scorpius. She gave Scorpius a careful look. She still didn't trust that almost white haired boy. Even when he smiled, it almost looked like a smirk.

"That's _my_ dad you're talking about!" Scorpius snapped angrily, turning at Eileen.

"I swear that man is just here to try and keep an eye on the Weasley population," Fred said, making a face. He grinned mischievously and you could obviously tell he was thinking some pranks to rig.

Scorpius waved that thought away and said, "Nah, I think he's really here to keep an eye on me. It nearly killed the grandma and grandpa. Dad's emotion about me being in Gryffindor is… well… nothing."

"Exactly. Your dad is creepy. He needs to kick the bucket. As well as your grandma," Eileen said, brushing her blonde hair off her shoulders.

Scorpius sighed and said, "Whatever. You're rude."

"Just keep in mind that Sirius Black was a Gryffindor, when his family line was Slytherin. Including Andromeda Tonks," James said.

Then James turned to Rose and said, "Get out of this compartment, this is only for Gryffindor."

"She can stay," said Eileen absentmindedly.

James replied back, "She can't! We have to discuss our Quidditch plans to sucker Ravenclaw!"

"I'd be more worried about Slytherin. They've got that new Seeker, Albus Potter," Eileen said cautiously.

"Heh, heh, two Potter Seekers from two different houses… this will be good," Scorpius said.

James's face twitched. "I'll crush him."

Rose choked down a burst of laughter and said, "Yeah right, he crushed Ravenclaw and Gryffindor last year."

James waved a hand and said scornfully, "I broke my leg. I wasn't able to play him last year." James turned to Rose and snapped peevishly, "Okay, now you really do need to leave!"

Rose opened her mouth and then snapped it shut.

Before Rose got up, the compartment door slid open and the tall slender woman Rose had met before sauntered into the small room.

"Hello, preciouses. May I stay in here?" She asked, her lips curling into that strange, almost comical smile. She had applied a thick coat of purple lipstick. Purple!

James's face grew red and you could almost see the steam coming from his ears. He was about to shout NO, but Eileen said, "Sure!"

Professor Ravens slid in next to Eileen, crushing her to the wall. "Sorry, darling," Professor Ravens soothed, as she observed Eileen's uncomfortable look. "I'm not that big, there are just too many people squeezed into this side of the cart."

"Maybe someone should move," James said loudly. He glared viciously at Professor Ravens

"Excellent idea! Do move, James Potter!" Professor Ravens said cheerily.

James froze and said cautiously, "You know my name?"

"Course I do. Rose Weasley, James Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy… but I don't know who you are, Blondie," Professor Ravens said, looking at Eileen's mane of blonde hair, about as crazy as her own.

"O'i! Watch who you call Blondie!" Eileen snapped back.

"Ooo, fiery temper!" Professor Ravens mused.

Eileen said casually, "I'm not fiery; I'm just sensitive about my hair colour."

"Sensitive about your—that's silly, don't be ridiculous, love, blonde hair is cool," Professor Ravens chuckled.

"You're kinda obnoxious," muttered Eileen.

"So," Professor Ravens said, ignoring Eileen. "I'm the new teacher… Tell me, who are the professors around Hogwarts?"

Rose timidly said, "Well… there's Professor Longbottom… he's the herbology teacher, and Hufflepuff's head… there's Professor Malfoy, he's the potions master, as well as the head of Slytherin. Professor Lupin is the head of Gryffindor, Professor Lupin (Mrs. Victoire Lupin) is the head in Ravenclaw and is the charms teacher," Rose giggled a little. "It's funny to see Professor Lupin and Professor Victoire (she prefers to be called Professor Victoire to avoid confusion) argue about who has the better house. Madame Chang is the Quidditch teacher. Professor Thomas is the art teacher. And dear Hagrid is the care of magical creature's teacher."

"It's been how long since the Second War at Hogwarts?" Professor Ravens asked, looking at her red nails.

Rose closed her eyes and said, "I believe twenty one years."

Professor Ravens was quiet.

Then to break the silence, Eileen said, "Well, I think it's about ten minutes away from Hogwarts. We should probably get ready."

* * *

The footsteps of hundreds of teens and pre-teens bounced off the cold brick walls, as hundreds of children were marched into Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

Most of the children were divided into four groups. Hufflepuff went on into the dining room.

The head of Gryffindor was a tall good looking man, with light blue hair and a proud smile. He was telling the children about how they were going to crush Ravenclaw this year.

Over the years, Gryffindor had forgotten their longtime rival, the Slytherins, and now were rivals with Ravenclaw. But now, it seemed that Gryffindor would be rivals with Slytherin again, for Slythein did have a new Seeker. Albus Potter, the son of Harry Potter, who was Seeker for Gryffindor in his school days.

Gryffindors and Ravenclaw threw taunts back and forth at each other. It was said that Ravenclaw was getting a new Seeker. A Seeker in which wouldn't be revealed until their first game against Gryffindor.

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were unusually tense.

"Gryffindor will sucker your new Seeker! No one is better than a Potter!" Shouted a girl from Gryffindor.

A glint in a Ravenclaw boy's eyes lit up and said, "Our Seeker is better than your Potter!"

Even the Heads were arguing who had the better Seeker.

"Dear, you and I know that this is the son of Harry Potter," Professor Lupin said, pointing at James. "We all know that the Potter family has had a Quidditch gift."

Victoire's long blonde hair swished to one side as she turned around and gave her Husband a frosty glare. "I know the Potter's have a good gift for Quidditch. You might want to be more worried about Albus," Victoire said reproachfully, obviously trying to keep herself calm.

Professor Lupin jerked his head over to the Slytherins and gave Professor Malfoy a sneer. "My boy has had one more year that Albus, Malfoy."

Professor Malfoy's cold blue eyes met Professor Lupin's eyes and he said coldly, "If I recall, Lupin, last year James fell off his broom at the beginning of the school year and wasn't able to play quidditch all year long…"

Much booing and mean taunts came from the Slytherins to the Gryffindors as Professor Malfoy's mouth curled into a smirk.

Headmaster Professor McGonagall came in and said sternly, "Do be quiet and come in! Hagrid already brought the first years in!"

Professor Lupin bowed humbly and said, "My apologies, Madame McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together and nodded curiously. "Come along," she said, opening the great doors.

Normally, the students were supposed to already be there, while the first years were supposed to come in last. But everyone had got caught up in their fighting and forgot about moving. Well, everyone except Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff was on time. A bunch of hard working and kind looking teens were all sitting at their side, talking with one another.

All the late comers sauntered in, as if the world revolved around them.

The candles that were floating in the celling were lit and enchanted celling with the sun long gone, twinkled with stars.

When everyone was at his or hers table, Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. We do have a new teacher. Welcoming in Professor Ravens, the new Transfiguration teacher."

Professor Ravens stood up from the chair she was sitting in, up on the big platform with teachers and professors. She waved and nodded and sat back down.

Most of the people did not clap. They were too confused on why they needed a new Transfiguration teacher. What happen to their other? Professor Broccoli-head?

After saying the Hogwarts song, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll from her robe, and Hagrid pulled up a seat with a big black dusty old hat on it.

Professor McGonagall began to read off the names.

"Anna MacMiler!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.

A small and timid girl with bright blue eyes walked up and accepted the hat that was placed on her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with whoops and cheers, as they were the first to gain a Gryffindor.

"Lorena Jackson!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Quinn Taylor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jacob Downy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

A burst of roaring and whooping, much louder than Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had been roared up from the Slytherins

"Lily Potter!"

Lily's red hair was the only thing Albus could see, as she walked up to the chair.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus exhaled and gave a word of thanks.

"You're very supportive. Most bros would want their sister to be in the same house as them," Hal whispered to Albus.

"I'm not most brothers," was Albus's simple reply.

"Hugo Weasley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Lucy Longbottom!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rory Smith!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

There was much cheering and whooping from Ravenclaw, as he walked to his table. At first, James wondered if that was the new Seeker, but he tucked that thought away, he was only a first year. He was a bit paranoid.

"Fredric Brim!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Once the reading of the names was over, Professor McGonagall told everyone that they could eat now, and an abundant amount of roast, potatoes, salads and more appeared on the table.

Professor Ravens, nestled between Professor Longbottom and Professor Malfoy, said spunkily, "My, my, that list did take long, did it not?"

"No longer than usual," Professor Malfoy said. He curled his lip and gave Professor Ravens a disgusted look.

"I'm so glad my little Lucy will be in my house!" Professor Longbottom said.

"Mr. Longbottom, how is it that you were in Gryffindor, yet you are now head of Hufflepuff?" Professor Ravens asked, placing a slice of beef on her plate.

"Lupin had already gotten to Gryffindor before I gotten to Gryffindor. Besides, I wanted to be the teacher for herbology and Hufflepuff needed a new head… now that Professor Sprout is gone…" Professor Longbottom's voice died away.

Professor Ravens diced her potato and took a huge bite from it. She fan her mouth and said, "Deary me! Hot, hot!"

She quickly took a swig of juice from her cup.

"Oh dear, burned your tongue already, Ravens?" Professor Malfoy asked, enthusiastically spreading butter over his bread.

"Better watch that tongue, boy, or it might get burnt," Professor Ravens coolly replied.

"So is this your first time here, Ravens?" Professor Longbottom asked hastily, to avoid a catfight.

Professor Ravens cut open the next potato. The steam rose from the potato. "Yes, first time here."

"Where are you from?" Professor Longbottom asked, with the same amount of hastiness. He put an enormous piece of broccoli into his mouth and chewed it as if it was a piece of the richest chocolate cake in the world.

Professor Ravens waved her hand in the air and said mischievously, "Oh here and there! I usually live in London."

"Usually?" Professor Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow at the thought of 'usually living in London'.

"You heard me, boy. Usually."

"Stop calling me boy."

"I am obviously older than you, Malfoy, and to me, you are a boy."

"More potatoes, Ravens?" Professor Longbottom asked, pushing a bowl of potatoes to Professor Ravens.

"I'll pass, master Longbottom. Do pass the butter though!"

* * *

James snickered at Scorpius, who had just burnt his tongue on a hot potato.

Scorpius claimed that 90% of the students, including the professors, burnt their mouths on the scalding potatoes.

"They really should be used as torture weapons," James joked.

"What, the potatoes of the professors?" Scorpius asked, taking a deep draft of water.

"The potatoes, moron. Who would use professors as torture weapons?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

Scorpius shrugged and said, "My dad could be used as a torture weapon. Is that your brother launching peas off his spoon at the Hufflepuffs?" Scorpius pointed at the black haired boy, launching peas off into the air.

James turned in his seat to see where Scorpius was pointing at.

"That devil! Wait till I beat him at our first match!"

"Our first match is with Ravenclaw…" Scorpius said slowly.

James's face frowned a little and he waved his hand and said dismissively, "I meant our first match with Slytherin."

"James, can you help me with the salad?" Lily asked, pushing a bowl of salad towards James.

James looked at the bowl of salad and said arrogantly, "I'm not your mother!"

"But mummy told you to help me," Lily said reproachfully. She gave her older brother an almost daring look.

James gently smacked Lily on the head and said playfully, "_Oh please_!"

Lily brushed the red hair back from her head and said, "If I was in Slytherin, I'd get Albus to do it."

"Go take it to Albus and see if he'll serve you salad," James said absentmindedly.

James didn't actually expect Lily to stand up, take the bowl of salad and go off to the Slytherin table.

James tried to snatch at Lily, but Lily was already nearing the Slytherin table, where a bunch of cunning looking kids were whispering and talking over their food.

James could only watch his sister, as she went to Albus and asked him to put some salad on her plate. James covered his face and said, "What's he doing?"

Scorpius replied, "He's giving her salad."

"You're lying. What's Albus doing? Dunking her head in the pumpkin juice. I should probably go rescue her…" James said mournfully.

"She's coming back."

"No she's not. She's sobbing with pumpkin juice all over her new robe. I better go," James said, taking his hand off his eyes. "Oh. She is coming back."

Scorpius rested his chin on his hand and said, "You don't say."

"Well, I thought for sure she was going to be in tears," James said in awe, as Lily returned back to her seat next to Scorpius and Stephaney Louis.

"What'd he say?" James demanded, leaning across the table.

"Here. Don't expect me to do this all the time," Lily replied, spooning peanut butter on her salad.

"You're putting peanut butter on your salad?" Scorpius asked, looking wide eyed with horror.

"I like dipping my bell pepper slices into the peanut butter," Lily giggle.

Eileen, who was sitting next to James made a face and said, "Wow, some taste buds!"

Stephaney Louis, who was a year older than Lily, said, "I like eating bell peppers with dressing."

Lily carefully dipped a bell pepper slice into the peanut butter and then chomped on it. "I think it taste good. Want some?" Lily asked, waving a slice with peanut butter in front of Scorpius's face.

Scorpius had this allergic reaction and nearly fell to the floor in his hastiness to get away from it. "I'll pass," Scorpius sickly.

Lily shrugged and ate the piece she offered to Scorpius.

She could tell that this year of Hogwarts was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose frowned. She was going to be late for the first day of potion. And it was going to be her friend's fault. She hated waiting for her friend to get ready. _Maybe if Liz didn't cake her face with makeup_, Rose thought darkly. _She'd be done by now_.

Rose sat down on the dark blue sofa and waited for her friend to appear. While she waited she pulled out her potion book and began to read it. Last year she nearly failed potions. She swore it was because Professor Malfoy disliked her, as well as her siblings.

That dorkus maximus couldn't let go of the past. There seemed to be something between the Weasley family and the Malfoy family. They had never really like one another.

Rose was read the second chapter, when Liz came into the common room and said, "Sorry, Rose! I had to help my little brother with collecting his books and finding his quills. Daric had hid Sammy's quills in the frog's cage… under the frog poo! Let's hope Sammy doesn't try to chew on his quill today!"

Rose gave Liz a frosty glare. "You sure it wasn't because you had put on the wrong eye shadow?"

"'Xcuse me?" Liz retorted.

By this time, Rose was feeling a little impatient. "We're going to be late!" Rose declared.

* * *

The dungeons were cold. They were always cold. Even when it was sunny and warm outside, the cold never left the dungeons. Even when you left the dungeons, your very marrow felt damp and chilled.

Rose stormed down the steps, nearly tripping in order to get there on time.

"You're late," Professor Malfoy said, simply, looking up at Rose.

Rose nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry! I meant—"

"Ten points from Ravenclaw."

Rose sat down with a heavy thud on her seat and mumbled to her friend, "He's just like what dad said he was. Like Snape. Only jerkier."

"Ten more points from Ravenclaw, Ms. Weasley," Professor Malfoy said coolly.

Rose was about to jump up and object strongly, but Scorpius gave her a forbidding look.

From behind Malfoy's back, Roxanne Weasley, younger sister to Fred, winked at Rose and gave her the loser sign. Roxanne was a difficult cousin. She was a Slytherin and enjoyed teasing all ages. She was incredibly smart and cunning, so at time she could be extremely insensitive.

Everyone thought she was going to be a Ravenclaw. They were shocked when the Hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" But what shocked everyone even more was when the Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" For Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose tossed her hair behind her and pretended not to notice, Roxanne, who was now grinning at Fred and giving him the victory sign.

Professor Malfoy glanced at Fred and then instantly shot Roxanne a look. Roxanne's face was trained well. She gave Malfoy a serious look.

"Where were we? Ah yes. Please group in threes for this on coming project!" Professor Malfoy boomed. "If the first year students would please group up with at least one student who has been hear longer."

Lily gave one look at James and then dashed to his side.

"I don't want you with me!" James hissed.

"But I want to be with you!" Lily pleaded.

"I can't believe Professor Malfoy wanted the first year kids to come with us!" James said disgustedly. "I'm not even in my second year! This is embarrassing!

Scorpius went to James's side and said, "Maybe he's trying to keep an eye on the Potter population as well as the Weasley population."

"Not helping, Scorpius!" James said, prying Lily (who was hugging him) off of him.

"Here, you can stay with us, just don't be clinging to your brother. I think, Lily, it embarrasses him to have you hugging him," Scorpius said, also trying to pry Lily off of James.

"I _said_ not helping, Scorpius!" James said, nearly having to push Lily off with his foot.

"Look, she's obviously not going to budge, so just deal with it, James!" Scorpius snapped.

"FIFTEEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Professor Malfoy shouted angrily. "You either pair up or don't! And you, Scorpius, stop making trouble."

Scorpius bit his lip and scowled.

Lily let go of James and give him the puppy dog face. "_FINE_!" James said, throwing his hands up in the air. "If you get burned by the acids we're mixing, don't blame me!"

"In today's lesson, we are going to learn about how to cure a foot wart," Professor Malfoy said calmly.

Rose raised her hand. "Sir, we already—"

"Five points from Ravenclaw. Do not speak unless I call on you," Professor Malfoy said glaring at Rose.

Rose blushed and raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Sir, we already covered how to cure a foot wart in our first year of Hogwarts!" Rose said cautiously, not looking at Professor Malfoy.

"Do you remember when you learned about how to cure a foot wart?" Professor Malfoy sneered.

"Our first day at Hogwarts, when we were with the second year—" Rose stopped abruptly.

"Exactly. A review about how to cure foot warts isn't going to harm you. In fact, I believe its good review," Professor Malfoy said, turning to his book in his hand.

Professor Malfoy droned on for what seemed like eternity.

Albus took up his rubber bands and began shooting them off behind Professor Malfoy's back.

The bands smacked Lily's head. Instead of saying anything, she took up the bands and began shooting them back at her brother.

James tackled Lily and tried to grab the bands from Lily.

Scorpius inched away awkwardly, wishing he wasn't in their group.

The whole battle between them was done in silence, as Professor Malfoy explained the different kind of warts.

Eileen frowned and made death movements at Albus, who merely smirked back in reply.

Professor Malfoy went on talking. Albus went on causing destruction in silence.

Now Scorpius was in the fray. While James tried to pin Lily, Scorpius tried grabbing the rubber bands from Lily. Lily was a tough cookie, having two older brothers, so she knew how to fight them off.

Then, "What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing." From Professor Malfoy. Professor Malfoy glared at them all with icy glares.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor. Where did you get the bands?" Professor Malfoy snapped.

"My bro!" Lily snapped back. James winced and Scorpius did a facepalm. "Albus was shooting them at me."

Professor Malfoy turned calmly to Albus. "Ten points from Slytherin."

Albus frowned hard.

Eileen gave a nasty glare at James, who innocently looked upwards.

Then Professor Malfoy turned to Scorpius. "Detention," He said to Scorpius.

A slight flush of embarrassment crept into his pale face. "Yes…"

"Sir…" Professor Malfoy added.

"Sir," Echoed Scorpius.

* * *

"And so David asked Princess out right away and I was like—"

"Do you have anything better to talk about other than relationships and boys?" Snapped Rose.

Liz licked off the jam on her fingers. "Sorry, but seriously, it totally grated on me. She's such a Slytherin!"

Rose had a sort of bored look. She didn't know why she bothered with Liz so much.

Rose's mood could change, one moment being nice, the other cold and a little insensitive. "So?" Rose said in a bored mood, looking down at her plate of salad. "I hate salad."

"Why are you eating it?"

"Because mum wants me to eat it…" Rose said, as if it was an obvious reason why.

"Has Scorpius asked you out?" Liz prodded.

"Shut up," Replied Rose.

"Do you like Scorpius?"

"No," Boomed Rose, a little too loudly. She flicked her eyes up at Scorpius who was sitting by Lily and James. She frowned ever so slightly.

"I-I dislike Scorpius," Rose said in a stately matter.

Liz was giving Rose an 'uh-huh' look. Liz gazed at Rose who now was looking at a dark haired boy in Slytherin. Rose's cheeks flushed a little.

Liz took that and shouted triumphantly, "YOU LIKE SORA!"

"WHAT THE CRAP! I do not," Rose hissed angrily at Liz.

Liz giddily bounced up and down. "You like Sora, you like Sora, you like Sora!"

Rose grabbed Liz's arm and jerked her close. She whispered in her ear, "I do not like Sora!"

Sora Wagner was two years older than Rose. He was exceedingly good looking Eurasian guy, with a soft Irish accent, who was the captain for the Slytherin quidditch team. All the girl liked him. His mother was Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker back in the day. Cho Chang married Peter Wagner, and had her heart broken for the second time, when they divorced. Then Chang went back to Hogwarts with Sora where she got to be the teacher and Sora got to learn and watch.

Sora was a quiet guy, he could be cold without meaning to be, and he trained his team with brutal force. But extremely hard practice had paid off, for they had been winning for a couple years now. His goal was the Quidditch World Cup.

Rose glanced one last look to Sora and then looked away. Since the attention never went to Sora's head, it just made all the girls squeal over him even more. Ick, girls squealing… Rose hated super star people who were too proud to have a huge bragging swollen head.

Liz looked at her fingernails and said, "Wanna meet Sora?"

Rose said back, "No. I'm going to the library." Rose stood up and walked away, her face still warm feeling.

* * *

"What was Professor Ravens like?!" James asked Lily.

Lily glanced skeptically at James. "She was… okay. She uses strange words like, love and sweetheart and stuff like that." She turned back to her lunch.

Scorpius's curiosity go the better. "Was she a good teacher?"

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah! We went straight into Transfiguration! We didn't even read anything! She seems to like getting to do stuff right away instead of waiting at the last moment."

James pondered carefully what Lily said. "Hmmm… interesting… she doesn't sound too bad…"

"Rose has been acting really strange," Mused Lily.

"What do you mean?" James demanded exuberantly. "I'm her protective couz. Tell me!"

Lily hesitated. "Umm…"

"I haven't noticed anything wrong with her," Scorpius noted.

"You never notice anything," James snapped then turned to Lily again. "Well?"

Lily bit her lip and lowered her voice. "Ahh… umm… so I was in her room, because I asked to borrow a book and she had, kinda given me the password, and so you know I was, um, looking for the book, because I couldn't find it—"

"Will you get to the freakin' point?!" James barked at Lily.

Lily didn't hesitate. "She has a broom."

James's eyes grew huge. "What the heck?"

Scorpius frowned.

"I've seen her practice on it, she's really good!" Hissed Lily.

"But she's never tried out the last couple years I thought!" James said in shock.

Lily glanced at Sora and hissed in a mad rush, "She likes Sora, I've seen her watch the Slytherin's practice. She's been getting tips from Sora. She watches how hard they practice and practices herself."

"_SORA_!" James hissed. "She's been flirting with that Slytherin freak?! Ohhh… Wagner… my new sworn enemy… I knew that the Slytherin's had really hard training… but I just figured Albus was just… Lemme think… he's in his fourth year so he's… fifteen! Two years older than Rose!"

Scorpius snorted and gave James the Malfoy trademark smirk. "Glad you can do addition, James. You're not as stupid as you can be," Scorpius said, his smirk growing bigger.

"What?!" James said tearing his gaze off Sora.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and said, "James, you are seriously paranoid. Stop freaking out, just because Rose likes Sora."

James narrowed his eyes and looked back at Sora. "Why would she fall for a Slytherin, hm?" James said snootily as he jutted his chin out.

"What?" Scorpius said in annoyance. "You—oy! What do you have against Slytherins?! My whole family was in Slytherin!"

James made a pshh, noise and said, "Sorry."

"No you're not," Scorpius snapped.

James said carelessly, "You're right, I'm not."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Whateves."

"Sooo…" Lily said awkwardly. "D'you think she started up practicing once she decided she liked Sora?"

"No," James pondered. "I think she's been practicing for a while."

All the sudden Scorpius's smirk flashed across his face. "Interesting… this Hogwarts year is going to be very very interesting…"

Lily seemed to get it next. "Oh my…"

Poor James was the last one to get it. "WHAT?" he demanded.

Scorpius and Lily looked at James and chorused together, "She might be the new Seeker for Ravenclaw."

* * *

A/N:

I recently wrote a Marauder story! I honestly really really like those 3 guys as teens. Notice how I said 3. Peter doesn't count. Here's how to find it! Click on Shinobi-saru-corp and then find _The Fantastic Tales of the Four Marauders_! It will have a picture pretty much like the Hogwarts seal.


End file.
